General Poems
by SeventhSoldier
Summary: In the future this will be a collection of poems I have written, but I am still working on uploading and finding others.
1. Take Flight

And so it was Begun

**I wrote this poem thinking about like a ton of things in my life, so I guess it won't make sense to anyone else. But you guys are tough. Make your own meaning. Please review. Only a tenth of the people that read actually review. I really want to know what people think. Really.**

_Take flight_

So as the falling stars come

The voices call

Whisper, whisper secrets of the long forgotten past

Sweet remedies of scars from long ago

And unto thee call black and white

Night and light

Far and close

Until

They come to be again

One.

So the pain,

The hope

Red night seek through

And I see.

Who.

Until the ancient remedies

Come back and heal the land

Let farther come the moonlight

From the life you seek

And I will hear your sorrow

And let them hear it too

For all

As all

From all

In all

There is that secret passion

Of which we dare not speak

For its own sacred meaning let them come to be

And were

And soon will be

Let the raven call tonight

Let the stallion rear today

Let the lion roar in sorrow

Let snake slither away

And still I will listen

Be the ear that we all know.

For you will see

And you will hear

And you will touch

The sacred meaning

And recoil

But find you must come back

For what you truly are.

Call the people

Gather

At the dawn

Let in the light

Swim in crystal waters

So that you may go

Take flight.

Fly among your people

Fly with memories brought back

Let the broken rain fall down

See yourself

Once more.

For love is what they cherish

Though they hide it in black stone

Only when their soul has flown

Do they learn

What they truly lacked

Do not be afraid, small child

Old ones, rest your weary bones.

And people in the center

Seek your only home

Hold your hands together

We are all family

After all.

For rising moon

For setting sun

For falling sky

For wakening dawn

Be here

For

All who lift their faces so that

We may see the beauty

That we all already saw,

That they did not dare look at

As one looks straight into the sun

And moon fall down

And sun rise up

And so it was begun.


	2. Sneak up From Behind

#The second poem I could dig up

**#The second poem I could dig up. Please let me know what you think. It would make my day if you would spend five minutes of yours writing a review.#**

Sneak up From Behind

Feelin' hungry, feelin' tired.

Feelin' like my brain is wired.

Feel like all my time just slips away.

Can never find some time to play.

Get up early, go to school.

Forgot my stuff, feel like a fool.

Listen to teachers drone away.

Adding more homework to top off the day.

Going home now, almost feel free.

'Cept for the books that are piled up on me.

Goin' in circles, runnin' around.

Feel like a clock that was too tightly wound.

Some days are like this, some days are not.

I just keep asking for it to all stop.

Just give me a second, to take a deep breath.

But no time is given, there's no seconds left.

I'm not ungrateful, I know I'm complaining

It's just there's some days where it never stops raining

My life is a good one, there's no doubt in my mind.

Just I'm getting tired of things sneakin' up from behind.


	3. Piano

Please r&r

**Please r&r.**

Piano

It is sitting there,

pretending.

Pretending that it is nothing special,

Pretending that it has never made magic before.

But I know better.

I know that it is a bird,

just about to launch itself into the sky,

Or a lily blossom, sitting there, delicately balanced,

on top of the water.

Or mayhap a tiger, about to leap

and shout

and scream.

Or maybe a dancer, who is

twirling,

twirling,

twirling,

and giving one last graceful bow, flitting off of the stage.

I know that it will be all these things.

Soon.

But a bird needs energy,

a lily, spirit,

the tiger, laughter,

And the dancer…

just a little

bit of

music.

Ten slender fingers,

poised,

ready.

About to fly,

About to swirl,

About to laugh,

About to dance.

With one huge crescendo of giddy laughter,

The music springs to life,

Following a conductor,

That no-one else can see.

A funky improv, of something deep inside

Brought out with a skip,

a decrescendo,

forte,

no fortissimo,

diminuendo!

now stretch out your hands across the ivory keys!

And somehow…

No-one is pretending anymore.


End file.
